


Safe and Sound

by Summertime_Poet



Series: Beatles fanfics [6]
Category: The Beatles
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff, M/M, Prompted Writing, happy and protected beans, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 20:58:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12218835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summertime_Poet/pseuds/Summertime_Poet
Summary: George had a tendency to fall asleep on Ringo ever since they first met. As they grow closer over time, Ringo eventually falls asleep on George.





	Safe and Sound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jimsdeadbones (tumblr)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=jimsdeadbones+%28tumblr%29).



> For the 1+5 Ficlets thing I'm doing over on tumblr atm! :D This one is for the dear jimsdeadbones and their starter sentence/prompt "5 times character A of your choice (can be ship) fell asleep on character B and the 1 time they swapped places- A is a heavy sleeper while B is a light one" ^^

The first time it happened was still during their Hamburg days, and Ringo still remembered the hours he spent lying awake, not daring to wake up the tall and exhausted kid sprawled half across him in their tiny shared bed, breathing evenly now after a quite exhausting day of performances, and he remembered smiling at the trust he knew he was given this day.

The second time it happened was when they were back in Liverpool again, and they were both too drunk to lie down properly once they made it near a bed – they had just been told by one Brian Epstein that they were likely to make it big very soon, and celebratory drinks had been passed among them that night, ending with George falling asleep on top of Ringo once again, and Ringo, after watching him sleep for some time, pressing a gentle kiss to his temple.

The third and the fourth time it happens, they are touring, and there is little space, so they sat close to each other, telling each other stories before falling asleep – and asleep George fell, again on Ringo, with his head on his shoulder and in his lap respectively, and it’s starting to become comfortable despite his weight against Ringo’s smaller frame, and he brushes a few strands of loose hair out of George’s face and leans in closer.

The fifth time it happens is the day they first kiss – it was just a peck on the lips, really, but the excitement over their equally revealed feelings wore them out quickly, and as it was prone to happen, George fell asleep on Ringo once again, consciously so this time, and very much comfortable, and Ringo put his arms around George and pressed a kiss to the top of his head, smiling widely.

The first time Ringo actually fell asleep on top of George was after a day there had been a huge argument going on between the four of them at the studio, and George had been waiting for him to come home at the door in the afternoon, concern written all over his face, and a long talk and many apologies later they had fallen asleep together, both of them knowing the two of them would be alright as George wrapped his arms around the drifting-off drummer and pressed a kiss to his eyelids.


End file.
